Some cellular telephones and other customer premises equipment (CPE) are equipped with memories for storing previous-dialed numbers. In some CPE, a last-number-redial key is provided so that an end user can immediately access the last dialed number in the memory of the CPE.
A last-number-redial network service is also available to redial a previously-dialed number. One such service, known as a repeat-dial service, may be used when an end user dials a busy telephone line. In response to end user dialing a service code, the network service functions to repeatedly dial the telephone number until the telephone line is no longer busy.